1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cationic electrodepositable compositions, and to their use in electrodeposition.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The application of a coating by electrodeposition involves depositing a film-forming composition to an electrically conductive substrate under the influence of an applied electrical potential. Electrodeposition has gained prominence in the coatings industry because in comparison with non-electrophoretic coating methods, electrodeposition provides higher paint utilization, outstanding corrosion resistance, and low environmental contamination. Early attempts at commercial electrodeposition processes used anionic electrodeposition, where the workpiece being coated served as the anode. However, in 1972, cationic electrodeposition was introduced commercially. Since that time, cationic electrodeposition has become increasingly popular and today is the most prevalent method of electrodeposition. Throughout the world, more than 80 percent of all motor vehicles manufactured are given a primer coating by cationic electrodeposition.
Many cationic electrodeposition compositions used today are based on active hydrogen-containing resins derived from a polyepoxide and a capped polyisocyanate curing agent. These cationic electrodeposition compositions contain organic tin catalysts such as dibutyl tin oxide to activate cure of the electrodeposition composition. Because of cost and environmental considerations, the levels of these tin catalysts are kept low. Organotin catalysts are relatively expensive and appear in the ultrafiltrate of electrodeposition baths, which can present waste disposal problems. However, low catalyst levels may lessen the cure response of a coating composition, providing weaker properties in the cured film than desired. Appearance of the cured film may also be adversely affected.
It would be desirable to provide an electrodepositable composition which demonstrates enhanced cure response at low organotin catalyst levels without loss of cured film properties or appearance.